This invention relates to self-propelled, mobile input/output bins (MIOB). Such structures of this type, generally, allow the MIOB to scan/read machine readable data on an input/output job banner page. This information allows the MIOB to determine the owner of the input/output job, the owner""s location, and the location where the input/output job is to be delivered so that the input/output job can be delivered by the MIOB.
As printer manufacturers move into the larger, higher speed pages per minute market, the printers will need more attention from the data center or other technical support personnel. For example, it is common that high-speed printers can consume a ream of paper every 10 minutes. Consequently, even with a 2500 page input bin, this high-speed printer will need paper replenishment in less than an hour. To compound this even further, the output bin is an even larger problem because it may need to be emptied several times an hour. Therefore, a more advantageous system, then, would be presented if a self-propelled, mobile input/output bin (MIOB) could be utilized to service these higher volume printers.
It is known, in the printing art, to employ an automated print job distribution system for a shared user centralized printer. Exemplary of such prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,031 (""031) to E. D. Fox, entitled xe2x80x9cAutomated Print Jobs Distribution System for Shared User Centralized Printer.xe2x80x9d While the ""031 reference teaches the use of a mobile, vehicular mail boxing module that interacts with a printer in order to collect and distribute print jobs, it does not teach, suggest or even appreciate the use of a MIOB for reading/scanning machine readable data on an input/output job banner page.
It is also known to employ a variety of communication systems that allow for communication between a central control station and automated guided vehicles (AGVs). Exemplary of such prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,908 (""908) to A. R. Haba, Jr. et al., entitled xe2x80x9cMethod of Automated Assembly of Assemblies Such As Automotive Assemblies and System Utilizing Same.xe2x80x9d While the ""908 reference discloses the use of a communication system between a cell controller and an AGV, it does not teach, suggest or even appreciate the use of a communication system that allows a data center to communicate with a MIOB in order that the MIOB can determine the owner of the input/output job, the owner""s location, and the other possible locations where the input/output job may be delivered by the MIOB.
Finally, it is known, in the semiconductor art, to employ a mobile work-in-parts tracking system. Exemplary of such prior art is U.S. Pat. No. 6,060,992 (""992) to C. Y. Huang et al., entitled xe2x80x9cMethod and Apparatus for Tracking Mobile Work-In-Process Parts.xe2x80x9d While the ""992 reference discloses the use of a mobile carrier in a semiconductor facility that can read a liquid crystal display (LCD) tag located on the pods that are used to transfer material from station to station, this reference does not teach, suggest, or even appreciate the use of machine readable data located on a banner page of an input/output job such that a MIOB can scan/read the banner page in order that the MIOB can determine the owner of the input/output job, the owner""s location, and the other possible locations where the input/output job may be delivered by the MIOB. The above-identified prior art references are hereby incorporated by reference, in their entirety.
It is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art for an input/output job distribution system for a printer or other such consumable handling devices, which at least equals the input/output job distribution systems of the prior art, but which at the same time employs the use of a self-propelled MIOB that can scan/read machine readable data on an input/output banner page in order that the MIOB can determine the owner of the input/output job, the owner""s location, and the other possible locations where the input/output job may be delivered by the MIOB. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.
Generally speaking, this invention fulfills these needs by providing a method for automated input/output job distribution, comprising the steps of: detecting an input/output job at a consumable handling device; reading a machine readable data located on an input/output job cover page means by a self-propelled, mobile input/output bin; and determining an owner of the input/output job through the use of the bin.
In certain preferred embodiments, the consumable handling device can be, but is not limited to, a printer, a printing device, a media handling device or the like. Also, the input/output job can be, but is not limited to, a print job, a scan job, a fax, a copy or the like. Finally, the machine readable data can be, but is not limited to, a bar code, magnetic ink, a RF tag, hand printing, mark-sense systems or the like.
In another further preferred embodiment, the self-propelled, mobile input/output bin (MIOB) provides a fast, efficient means to transfer the input/output job between various consumable handling devices without having to involve other support personnel.
The preferred method, according to this invention, offers the following advantages: ease of input/output job transfer; improved economy; increased efficiency; and reduced downtime. In fact, in many of the preferred embodiments, these factors of ease of input/output job transfer, increased efficiency and reduced downtime are optimized to an extent that is considerably higher than heretofore achieved in prior, known output job distribution systems.
The above and other features of the present invention, which will become more apparent as the description proceeds, are best understood by considering the following detailed description in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein like characters represent like parts throughout the several views and in which: